Such a strange world
by DragonFlame99
Summary: Dramen's are strange creatures that hardly anyone know about, can kailey be the first to be-friend two of them and convince them to help save camelot from a new threat arising?


_Such a strange world_

_Chapter 1_

July 18

Dearest diary...

It's been so long since I have recorded my last thoughts and words, and I apologise for it, but the past week has been so... exhilarating! No words could describe my feelings right now, not only have I met the love of my life and greatest friends ever, but I have finally done something to prove myself worthy to be a Knight of the round table, just like my father.

It's been so long since his death, but if he were alive today, my father, Sir Lionel, would be proud... I know it.

But I know for certain that none of this would have been possible without Garrett or my two new dragon friends, Devon and Cornwall.

Garrett, though blind, has been the most amazing person I have ever met, a true warrior. I'm not surprised though; my father was the one who never gave up on him, even when he lost his sight, taught him to be a warrior and everything.

I can't forget Devon and Cornwall though, they helped me and Garrett out of dragon country, and without them, I don't think I'd be here. I had convinced my mother to let them stay, they explained that because of their condition, being co-joined to each other, made them the main bully targets and after helping me and Garrett, they were instantly banished from Dragon country. At first, mother was very reluctant, but I think thanks to their rather silly and kind nature, they were allowed to stay.

I must be going, it is very late. I hope this is where my adventures as a knight of the round table finally bring excitement to my life.

Good night diary.

Kailey

Kailey lay awake in her bed. The dim moon light shone through her window, into the rather plain room. Kailey sighed. She longed for the morning to come; everything seemed so dull, now that her first adventure was over. She could hear Garrett's very faint snoring down stairs in the guest room, as there wasn't much noise in the night air. Devon and Cornwall were apparently asleep in the attic area. Kailey closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep once again.

CRACK!

Kailey's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed.

What was that?

Wood cracking?

"The barn!" She whispered to herself. She quickly slipped on her boots and went down stairs in her nightgown. She could still hear Garrett snoring. Did he not hear it, or was it just an illusion of her wild imagination?

Crack! BAM!

She didn't doubt that was her imagination. She heard it clearly, the sound of the wooden barn doors snapping down and being broken into. Kailey grabbed her father's old, dented shield from the wall and quickly snatched up her own sword she had been equipped with after becoming a knight of the round table. She ran out her door and headed up to the barn, on a short hill right next to the house. As she approached, it was clear someone had broken in, or something, judging on the severe claw marks on the remains of the wooden door.

Kailey gasped as the voice of a female came to her ears.

"Hurry up, already!" It sounded rather pushy and bossy.

She heard another female voice reply in panicked and delicate voice, "I'm hurrying! Please don't rush me, Spring..."

Kailey crept along the wooden wall of the front of the barn until she was next to the broken entrance. She listened to the squabbling voices. 'Almost like Devon and Cornwall...' She thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and then leapt into the entrance of the barn, her sword raised and her shield at the ready.

"Stay where you are!" She warned the intruders. She gasped. In the shadows, two pairs of eyes starred at her, one pair blue and narrowed, the other pair green and fear buried inside them. From what Kailey could see in the dim moonlight, they weren't entirely human, but both defiantly female.

Were those dragon tails she could see?

The one she could see most clearly was the owner of the green eyes. Wearing a yellow tunic with an orange band tied around her waist. Her hair was yellow like the sun and hung loose down to her waist.

The other one with sea blue eyes was harder to make out in the shadows, but as the moonlight shifted around, she caught a few glimpse of night black hair, tied in a blood red bow with two strands of hair hanging in front of her pale face, she wore a white tunic with a red band that was strapped closer to her chest.

Kailey could see that both were bare footed, and were both gripping the lifeless bodies of blood-stained chickens in their claws.

Claws?

What were they? She had to find out. She held out her sword towards them, they back in to the shadows.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She watched as both pair of eyes shot towards each other.

The green-eyed one muttered something to her comrade, loud enough for Kailey to hear, but she didn't understand.

"What was that?" Kailey asked in annoyance. They ignored her as the other replied in the same gibberish language.

The words were quickly spoken and rolled smoothly of there tongues. Kailey grumbled in frustration and annoyance. Both eyes then darted back at her, she sensed something bad brewing. It was in their eyes.

From what she saw, the blue eyed one raised the chicken to her mouth and the crunch of a bone was heard.

Both darted forward. Kailey gasped and instinctively held the shield up to her face. She felt the two creatures brush past her on both sides, nearly knocking her to the ground.

She turned back to see them running down the hill toward the wooden gate that guarded her house. Dropping her shield and clinging to her sword, she ran after them. She wasn't about to let these crooks escape and cause trouble elsewhere, not in the name of Camelot.

They leapt and clung onto the top of the gate and pulled themselves over, Kailey reached the gate just as they disappeared over it. She quickly opened it and forced the doors open. The two thefts were now running down the stone road, the same one she had ridden down when Ruber and his followers came and took her mother hostage, as she had escaped to the forbidden forest.

Memories filled her mind of that frightful night as she continued after the thieves.

She watched as both came to the cross-road area, one sign pointed to Camelot, the other to the forbidden forest. Both shoot up and looked at the signs, the blond haired one sporadically turning back toward Kailey as she got closer. Eventually, the black haired one darted to the left road, as her companion followed.

Kailey stopped as her chest burned like fire, and her heart pumped fast against her rib-cage. She wished that she could have somehow gotten her horse from the stables before she had left, But there was no way she could go back now, not without catching these thief's.

She continued to chase them. They had also stopped to catch their breaths it seemed, for as Kailey began to chase after them again, both were still one second before noticing Kailey, then taking off again at lightning speed. They screeched to a halt, as a giant fallen tree blocked their path. Kailey saw this as a chance to catch up to them, as she got closer, she realised what they were...

Dramen's, Creatures that were half- human and half dragon. No one knew much about them, except they lived in tribes and were rarely ever seen by humans. Kailey was a least a meter away when they jumped down into the lake by the side of the road. Hopping across the water, they climbed up the river bank and looked back to Kailey.

Kailey jumped after them and struggled against the water current. Thankfully, it was very weak and not strong enough to wash her downstream. The Dramens continued running as she reached the bank and pulled herself up, the bitter cold began to seal her body from feeling as she continued running after the creatures. They ran into the forest, showing no fear of its unwelcoming and spooky appearance, Kailey, however, hesitated more. She was aware of the danger she was putting herself into and held back.

She wondered whether to continue chasing them, the temptation was so strong, not just because the stole from her farm and may come back for more, but also because these were the first Dramen's that she had ever seen, and after remembering stories and legends of them from her child hood, she was dying to know how true it all was. But was it all worth it?

There was cry of pain from within the forest. It sounded in-human, yet so familiar. All Kailey could think though, was that someone was in trouble, and as a knight of the round table, her obligation was to whomever it was in need of help.

With that thought, she darted into the direction of the cry.

The sound of distant animal cries, snapping of twigs and a mysterious sent of danger lurking in the air nearly made Kailey flee, until another cry of pain came to her ears, it was close.

Kailey held her sword close, listening out for more cries. She heard a deathly moan, one that sent shivers all the way down her spine and nearly stopped the blood in her veins. Bravely heading towards the close sound, she moved aside a bush only to freeze in fear and alarm.

One of the Dramen she had seen earlier was at its knees, gasping and coughing blood. It was the one with sun yellow hair.

Kailey moved closer. The crunch of a bone was heard under her feet as she accidently stepped on a dead, blood-stained chicken. She quickly stepped off it as the Dramen looked up at her in fear and alarm. Kailey kneeled down near it to make herself less threatening.

Why doesn't she just run like before?

Kailey pondered this as she placed her sword to one side and gingerly reached her other hand towards the Dramen, who tried backing away.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Kailey said reassuringly, remembering she heard the Dramen's speaking in perfect English while she had snuck up on them.

The Dramen didn't speak. Instead it just growled as Kailey moved her hand closer. Kailey flinched as the female pulled itself backwards, then wincing in pain and grabbing something around its neck. Kailey looked closer and gasped.

The poor creature had caught itself in a trap. Roped tied in a loop had caught itself around the Dramen's neck and was slowly strangling her. Kailey reached for her sword and brought it close to the struggling Dramen, unfortunately, the creature didn't get the idea, and began to struggled more, tightening the rope by accident. Kailey gasped watching it do so.

"No, no, no, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" She warned, but it didn't listen. Eventually, it became so tired; it collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as blood drooled from its mouth and neck. Kailey tried to move her hand closer once again. The Dramen didn't move. It had given up.

Kailey reached for her sword and held it close to the rope around the Dramens neck. Kailey sweated, knowing that one slip could kill the Dramen for good. She slid the blade between the rope and Dramen's neck and pulled the sword. The Dramen flinched and shifted itself so it could get a glimpse of what the Human was up to. She saw her trying to cut the rope.

Catching onto what Kailey was doing, the Dramen pulled in the opposite direction the Kailey was pulling the sword in. Both fell backwards as the rope snapped and released the Dramen. Kailey got up and saw the creature lying on the ground in agony. She left her sword where it was and stood up. Looking around in the moonlight, she saw a bush, full of purple leaves.

Healing leaves! She recognised them from when she had saved Garrett from death and healed his wound.

She plucked two leaves and quickly wandered back over to the injured creature. She placed both leaves on the deep cuts and sores on the Dramen's neck.

Kailey looked at the injured creature closer. Atop of its head were two purple horns that curved back and one small tooth stuck out at the left side of its mouth. Kailey stroked a piece of golden hair away from the Dramen's face. She looked unconscious.

Kailey watched as the healing leaf evaporated into the Dramens wounds, quickly healing them. She knew she couldn't leave the creature here alone, not with wolves and such out looking for pray, But she would never be able to carry the Dramen. Dramen were always at least five inches taller than Humans and weighed more. Kailey knew what to do.

She grabbed a twig and rubbed it against another one, eventually creating a fire on both. She carefully stuck one lighted stick into the ground and held the other. She sat close to the Dramen, praying that it would be daytime soon.

She sat there as questions began to fill her mind. Where did the other Dramen go? What will Mother and everyone else think?

These thoughts, and many more, tumbled about her head as the first ray of sun light began to shine over the land.


End file.
